


Resuscitation

by earth_dragon



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.05 Coda, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Tiny bit of pining on Crane's part, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod was loath to step foot back inside the building where Leftenant Mills had been attacked but he knew he must. He needed vital information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resuscitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, quick coda to 2.05. I figured, after what happened in the library, that Crane would want to brush up on his reading.

Ichabod was loath to step foot back inside the building where Leftenant Mills had been attacked but he knew he must. He needed vital information.

There was a wealth of books and documents regarding monsters, old lore and legends, and the apocalypse hidden away in their own secret library under the town, but the information he was looking for could not be found there.

He needed a real library.

Ichabod fought off a chill as he forced himself to walked calmly through the aisles.

For all of his life, Ichabod had loved libraries; they were places of peace and knowledge. He remembered how often he would go to his own library as a child to find solace from his father’s harsh criticism. He hated to think that all libraries could be tainted for him now due to this one act of violence.

Oh, but it was such violence, and committed against someone for whom he cared so deeply.

To think what would have become of the Leftenant if Mr. Hawley hadn’t… But no. No, he couldn’t let himself think that way. He couldn’t! He couldn’t let himself dwell on what might have happened if Mr. Hawley had not been there to give the Leftenant the “mouth-to-mouth” procedure that saved her life.

And he absolutely could not let himself think about the tiny pang in his chest when his damned eidetic memory recalled the way Mr. Hawley’s lips pressed against Abbie’s, even if it was to save her life.

Ichabod resolutely stomped past the spot where the floor had opened up, where lake water had flooded in and Abbie had been snached away from him. He refused to look at it. He was on a mission and nothing would stop him.

As a soldier, he had always been aware of the dangers of the battlefield. He accepted those risks and did his best to minimize them by always being prepared. As witnesses, he and Abbie would be no less than soldiers on a different, but still very real, kind of battlefield. If they were to truly hold fast to each other as he had promised her, then Ichabod knew he must seek out as much information as he possibly could.

Gathering the precious required materials in his arms, Ichabod made his way to the front desk.

The librarian smiled up at him and asked to see his I.D.

Ichabod smiled charmingly back and then pulled the false identification that Mr. Hawley had given to him out of his coat pocket. He did not like Mr. Hawley, not at all, the man was a profiteer and a scoundrel; but he had provided him with much needed documents, and most importantly, he had saved Abbie’s life when Ichabod had not known what to do. For that reason alone, Ichabod could forgive the man any transgression.

“Just sign right here, and you’ll be be all done.”

“Thank you very much, Madam.”

“No problem at all,” the librarian replied. She eyed the stack of books before passing them back off to Ichabod. “You sure knew what you were looking for. You must have a real interest in first-aid. Are you studying for something?”

“No Madam,” Ichabod answered, collecting the books in his arms.

He had two weeks before the books had to be returned, and he was, thankfully a quick reader. That would be plenty of time to memorize every word in the first-aid manuals. From now on, if Abbie was in need of basic medical attention, he would know how to administer it. He would be better prepared to keep her safe. He would be a better soldier, a better witness; he would be more true to Abbie.

“The information is actually for a dear friend of mine.”


End file.
